


Wicked Game

by Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Is A Superhero, Double Life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engineer Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Magic, Portals, Reconciliation, Secret Identity, Secrets, Tony Stark & Scott Lang Friendship, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, florist, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/Stark-N-Barnes
Summary: Leading a double life was troubling enough for Bucky, one as the superhero 'The Winter Soldier', the other as a florist. Now that his newfound friend, Tony Stark (who only knows him as Winter) has met the other side of him, things get complicated. Bucky isn't prepared for the consequences he might face, as love between himself and Tony starts blossoming...quicker than he ever intended.





	1. Never Dreamed That I'd Meet Somebody Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneSmartChicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSmartChicken/gifts).



> Winteriron Holiday Exchange gift for OneSmartChicken! 
> 
> The first two chapters are up, and I'm quickly working on the third one. It was easier to split the fic into chapters because it was getting longer by the minute. Hope you enjoy it!

_ He’s late. _

Under the cover of darkness, some minutes past midnight, Tony Stark walked through a quiet park, in the direction of a bench by the lake. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, immediately regretting the decision to leave his gloves at home. There was the option to run back to retrieve them, given that his apartment was only a block away, but he couldn't be late. On the other hand, when the bench came into view, there was no sign of the man he was waiting to see for their regular weekly visit. It seemed ominous to meet in a park in the dead of night, but who Tony was meeting kept his identity a secret, thus, a inconspicuous place for them to talk had to be arranged. 

What made the visits more frequent, was the fact that Tony ended up developing a friendship with said person. His friend was a superhero, out in the city of Manhattan, or around the world, fighting crime for the good of those who were in danger. He'd wished to remain anonymous, and while Tony respected it, there was always a part of him that wanted to see his friend under the mask. But he couldn't be too hasty to ask, his friend saved his life after all, which was what started the meetings altogether. Tony hadn't felt so grateful in a long time, and the Winter Soldier never skimped out on their meetings, unless it was necessary. If anything, he did always make time to see Tony regardless. 

Tony approached the bench, then sat down, before fishing out his phone to check the time. It was unlike Winter to be late, unless Tony knew that he would be absent because of a lengthy mission. Winter seemed to be a man who never liked to be late, he treated their meetings like a race sometimes, always showing up out of nowhere, then claiming he had been there for awhile. But Tony had grown to have the patience of a saint, if something was wrong, he’d hear about it and be on his way, no questions asked. However, it did feel good that he got there first, for once. 

Time ticked by quicker than Tony thought, becoming alert at the sound of footsteps crunching over fallen leaves. He turned around to see someone walking towards him, shoulders tense, given that the lights in the park failed to show who it was. Yet it wasn’t until he caught a glimpse of a flash of silver from Winter’s cybernetic arm, that his shoulders relaxed and he let out the breath he’d been holding in. 

“You’re late, Winter.”

Tony didn’t have to see his face to know that Winter was smirking behind the mask, plus the scrunched corners of his eyes gave it away also. 

“I know. Had to deal with a crime on the way,” he replied.

“I arrived a little late too.”

“You’re here before me,” Winter said.

“Jealous?” Tony asked.

Winter’s laugh was muffled slightly.

“I’m offended. I always win.”

“Not today, loser,” he chided.

Winter frowned at Tony, but his blue-grey eyes remained tender and bright as he stared at the brunette. Tony smiled and stood up, then reached out to pull Winter into a warm hug, arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?”

Tony sighed.

“Rough day.”

“Do you wanna’ talk about it?” Winter questioned.

“No, it’s not bad, I’m just exhausted from work.”

“You and me both,” he murmured.

Tony chuckled as he pulled away from the hug.

“It’s good to see you back in one piece.”

Winter nodded, before sitting down on the bench.

“That mission was long. But I got the intel I needed, even if I got beaten up beforehand.”

“Look at you now, not a scratch on you,” Tony stated.

“That’s what enhanced healing does for you.”

“And how’s your arm? No problems with it?” he queried. 

Tony watched Winter intently as he held his arm out, wriggled his fingers and gave his wrist a few twists.

“Never better,” he chimed.

Tony’s smile widened.

“That’s great!”

“Tony I-” Winter paused, abruptly.

“What is it?”

“You have a lot of potential. Why are you wastin’ it by workin’ for Obadiah Stane, of all people,” he muttered.

“For god’s sake, Winter, not this again,” Tony murmured. 

“Somethin’ doesn’t feel right whenever you talk about him.”

“He’s my dad’s oldest friend, and when dad died he had to take over the company because I was too young,” he said.

“Tony, he has shit on your family name ever since he became CEO. You’re a great engineer, but you could be doing so much more. Doesn’t your mom know what’s going on?” 

Tony averted his gaze from Bucky’s, while he squeezed his hands together tightly.

“No. She thinks I didn’t want to be CEO, because of how Howard and I didn’t see eye to eye. And that’s what I made her believe.”

“That’s not fair,” Winter grunted, disapprovingly.

“C’mon, life isn’t always fair.”

Winter chuckled softly, then looked away.

“You’re not wrong there,” he replied.

Tony’s hand rested on Winter’s shoulder.

“Thank you for caring,” he whispered.

“You’re worth carin’ for.”

“Stop,” Tony chuckled.

Winter cupped his hand on the back of Tony’s neck, letting his fingers brush against the brunette’s hair, before he pressed his forehead to Tony’s temple.

“I’m serious.”

Tony exhaled deeply.

“Winter, you know we can’t…”

“I know,” Winter breathed out.

There was always some slice of intimacy in Winter’s touches, without taking Tony out of his comfort zone. Tony knew their relationship was strongly bonded, but with his secrecy and Tony’s need to be out in the open about everything, nothing could become of it. Yet both of them shared a mutual understanding, knowing that  _ if _ it ever were to happen, things would have to change. 

“I wish things could be different,” he mumbled.

Tony wrapped his arm around Winter’s back, as he gently stroked his waist..

“Well, they aren’t and they might never be. You don’t want to reveal yourself, it wouldn’t work. That’s not a good relationship…”

Winter swallowed thickly.

“I want you to be happy.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, curiously.

“I’m sayin’...don’t wait for me. I know we have this strong bond since we became friends and we said we would keep it that way.”

“Yeah, I knew that anyway,” he uttered.

Winter’s fingers squeezed Tony’s shoulder comfortingly.

“I won’t leave until you smile,” he encouraged.

Tony chuckled and flashed Winter a small smile.

“That’s more like it,” Winter chimed.

Again, silence comfortably encompassed itself around the pair, seamlessly driving a wedge between what started off as a completely normal conversation. Tony slowly started to move away from Bucky, before standing up and brushing some leaves off the toes of his shoes.

“I should get going.”

Winter’s eyes once again conveyed his emotions to Tony’s words.

“We haven’t been here long.”

Tony shifted his weight from right to left.

“I need to go to work early, I’m sorry. You just got back and I’m not being entirely hospitable.”

Winter stood up, then placed his hand on Tony’s arm.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am,” Tony said, with a nod. “It’s just one of those days,” he added.

“Let me walk you home?” Winter offered.

“No. I mean...jesus christ. I’ve been saying no so much today it’s just ingrained in my head. I’ll get a cab.”

“Okay. If that’s what you want,” he replied.

“It is.”

Winter opened his arms wide, causing Tony to smile again, as he welcomed his friend’s embrace to say goodbye. 

“Same time tomorrow?” he questioned.

“I’ll be here.”

“Promise?” Tony hummed.

“Always.”

Tony stepped back, before turning and walking away, leaving Winter still standing at the bench. The brunette watched Tony until he couldn’t see him anymore, winds howling as a fast moving storm made a sudden appearance in the sky. He hoped Tony would get a cab like he said, and a part of him wanted to check, but he trusted his friend, more than he truly trusted his own self. Thus, Winter left in the other direction, disappearing into the night, leaving no trace of him ever being there. 

_ As if he were...a ghost. _

* * *

“Red, pink, white and orange. Red, white... _ no… _ ”

Bucky groaned as he dropped his head into his hands, in defeat. The flower arrangement in front of him may as well have laughed in his face at his poxy job, or wilted away. It was five minutes past seven, his flower shop was quiet at that time in the morning, except for the overnight orders that were sent in while he slept. 

“Havin’ trouble?”

The brunette raised his head to see Sam, his friend and business partner, leaning against the door into the stock room. He smiled weakly, then turned his back to the flowers that were causing him so much grief, his tattooed arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

“Look, I love my job, and there’s good arrangements that I get to do. But then there’s these ones that make me wanna’ tear my damn hair out.”

Sam held his hand out.

“Let me see.”

Bucky handed the details that were scrawled on a sheet of paper to Sam, who let out a long, low whistle at all of the bullet points down the page.

“This one’s very picky,” he stated.

“I hope whoever he is getting this for appreciates them ‘cause  _ this  _ is drivin’ me crazy,” Bucky muttered.

Sam clapped his hand down on Bucky's shoulder roughly.

“Why don't I go get us some coffee and a pastry from Nat’s bakery next door?” Sam offered.

Bucky's shoulders dropped as he started to relax.

“That would be great Sam. Thank you,” he said.

“What would you do without me huh?” 

Bucky smiled widely.

“I adore you Sam Wilson.” 

Sam chuckled softly, while he reached for his coat and wallet.

“You want the usual?” 

The brunette nodded.

“Please. And could you give this bouquet to Nat, it’s her birthday today.”

“Sure thing, hope you wrote my name on the card,” Sam chided.

“I did, I even put your name first,” Bucky drawled.

Sam clutched his hand to his chest.

“Aw, thanks man. I’ll be back soon,” he replied.

Bucky smirked and disappeared into the back room to check on an order, humming to the music playing on a bluetooth speaker. Several new messages appeared in his email, drawing out what would’ve been his tenth sigh of the day. 

“Today’s gonna’ be a knockout,” he said, to himself. 

Suddenly, the creak of the store door diverted his attention away from the screen.  _ Sam can’t be back already _ he thought. Bucky stood up straight, then caught a glimpse of a black leather jacket, poking out from behind a bouquet on the counter.  _ A customer? At this hour? _ He peered out the door, further to the left, before gasping and dropping down to a crouch. 

“Tony…”

Bucky couldn’t believe he was there, in  _ his _ shop. But Tony wouldn’t know about that, he doesn’t know Bucky Barnes, he only knows the Winter Soldier. The brunette tried to steady his breathing, as he quickly grabbed his phone to look himself over in the camera. Tony wouldn’t be able to recognise him, his blue-grey eyes were masked by brown contact lenses, his usual flowing, windswept hair, tied into a messy bun. And his metal arm, perfectly disguised by tattoos, from some tech that Bucky acquired while on an undercover mission as Winter. 

“Hello?”

Tony appeared in Bucky’s line of sight, while leaning over the counter, his eyebrow raised in questionable manner.

“Hi!” Bucky chimed. “Uh...sorry, I was looking for my pen, I dropped it,” he added, waving a pen he’d just pulled out of his pocket.

Tony’s mouth morphed into a small smile.

“You looked like you were having a midlife crisis for a second there.”

Bucky laughed loudly to cover his nervousness.

“Don’t we all?”

“I’ve already been through mine so I can’t speak for  _ all  _ of us,” Tony said.

“Aren’t you lucky.”

“I suppose I am,” he chuckled.

“Uh, anyway, what can I help you with today Mr...?” Bucky replied, as he stood up from the floor.

Tony frowned.

“Please, too formal. My name is Tony.”

“Oh, well, I’m Bucky,” he greeted.

“Are you the owner?”

Bucky grinned broadly.

“I am. Anythin’ I can help you with? Or are you just browsing?”

“I’m a little lost to be honest. I wanted to buy an arrangement of flowers. But I’ve never bought flowers from a florist before,” Tony explained.

“Y’know florists make those too.”

“I know. What I meant was walking into a florist and ordering or buying an arrangement from the source,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry. I’m here to help. So...who is it for? Mom? Sister? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Spouse?” Bucky queried.

“None of those. Contrary to popular belief I’m not seeing anyone, nor am I married. Also my mom lives in Europe and I’m an only child.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry,” he apologised.

Tony waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s fine. But, anyway, they’re for a friend. She just had a baby, so I thought I’d buy her some flowers because she’s getting discharged today.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up brightly.

“Wow, congrats to her. Are you gonna’ be the godfather or somethin’?”

“ Goddamn FBI don't respect nothin',” Tony jested.

A hearty laugh escaped Bucky’s mouth, while his eyes crinkled at the corners and his nose scrunched up. Tony looked pleased as he leant against the counter, smirking slightly at Bucky’s reaction to his somewhat humorous side. Bucky smiled back shyly, then averted his eyes, in favour of distracting himself with the book of arrangements in front of him. To him it felt strange to act like he didn’t know Tony, but keeping his identity secret had become a big deal in his life. It was something hard to shake, with the possibility of it having repercussions. 

 

“So, listen, what I need you to do is have a look in this book and see if any of the arrangements catch your eye. If not that’s fine, I can help out.”

Tony glanced at Bucky for a moment.

“And if something else catches my eye?” he questioned.

A faint grin tugged at the corner of Bucky’s mouth, as his brows rose in surprise and his cheeks flushed a light pink. 

“Well...I-” Bucky paused, before sliding the book over to Tony. “...read this and we’ll see where this goes,” he whispered. 

Tony looked down at the book with a sly smirk.

“Fine...although, is there any you would personally recommend?”

Bucky pursed his lips, deep in thought, as Tony eyed him with curiosity. He truly respected people who took care in their craft, he himself as an engineer took his work seriously. The only person who didn’t care for it was Obi, the kind of man who had him wrapped around his little finger without Tony realising it.

“Our lillies are really popular at the moment. They can get arranged in one colour or several different ones. Uh, there's always the classic rose bouquet, right now we only have pink and white ones. Or, if you want to go all out we have one specifically for a new baby it's a mix of gerberas and chrysanthemums, along with a stuffed toy of your choice.” 

Tony closed the book gently.

“I'll take the new baby arrangement. Could I get a balloon attached to it?” 

Bucky beamed at the brunette.

“Of course! Tell ya what. I'll add the balloon, free of charge.” 

Tony's eyes widened a fraction.

“Oh you don't have to do that.” 

“Please, I generally do this with new customers, offer a little discount or a free addition. No skin off my nose,” Bucky chimed.

“Thank you, Bucky, you're very generous.” 

“You won't get far in life if you're not generous,” he answered.

“I wish more people saw it that way,” Tony said. 

“You don't think some people do?” 

“I know a few who don't,” he scoffed.

“Oh?” 

Tony exhaled an exasperated sigh.

“My boss...well, he's sort of my boss. He was my dad’s partner in the engineering business. And then when he passed away, Obi took over the company, because I was too young. It's been that way ever since, so...I just work as an engineer there, and I'm like a manager to all the other engineers that were employed.” 

“That sounds like a lot of bullshit to me. Surely you should be a CEO now that you're older,” Bucky groused.

He started to walk around the shop, picking out flowers and other supplies for the arrangement, but his attention was still fully put on Tony. 

“Well, I guess Obi is ambitious and maybe a workaholic. So the possibility of him retiring anytime soon is highly unlikely.” 

“The possibility? Tony, he sounds like he is ridin’ you like some show pony. You should have that company in your hands by now,” he lectured.

Tony’s laughter boomed slightly in the small expanse of the shop.

“What?” 

“Nothing, you just sound like a friend of mine,” Tony stated.

Bucky felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck, knowing well enough that Tony was referring to him, or more so to  _ Winter.  _

“Sorry. It kinda’ ruffles my feathers when these egotistical, big wigs think they're walking with a golden aura around ‘em.” 

One of Tony's hands touched Bucky's shoulder.

“I'm sure if you had ruffled feathers you'd look incredibly adorable,” he commented.

“God, you don't hold back do ya, Tony.” 

Tony shrugged.

“Guilty.” 

“Okay then, Mr Guilty. Which stuffed toy do you want to give to your godchild? You're gonna’ want to be the coolest godfather, right?” Bucky suggested.

“The wolf.” 

“Yeah? Any reason why?” he asked.

“This might sound insane, but when I was a kid I had a brown stuffed wolf. And my mom would always tell me that the wolf was there to protect me when I was a baby, and that it would keep doing that as I grew up. Not that I need it, I can take care of myself now, but in the times I felt vulnerable, that wolf gave me a sense of comfort. I want to do the same for my godchild,” Tony explained.

Bucky smiled tenderly.

“That's sweet. Really, I'm sure they will love it.” 

Tony smiled back.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“For what?” 

Bucky's eyes followed Tony's gaze.

“For understanding.” 

“Well, I've been told that's a great value of mine, to be understanding with other people,” Bucky hummed.

“It's admirable.” 

“I try,” the brunette drawled.

Bucky finished tying a neat bow around the arrangement that he’d placed in a basket, before picking up the wolf and nestling it next to the flowers. He turned around to snip a balloon from the display behind him, which had  _ ‘Congratulations’ _ spread across the surface. Tony’s cheeks started to ache with the amount of smiling he'd done, the most smiling he'd ever done in the space of the twenty minutes he'd spent in Bucky's shop. He watched Bucky intently, admired the look of sheer concentration and dedication to his craft, whilst trying his best not to look too much infatuated. 

“There. All done.” 

“Wow, it’s perfect. She’ll love this,” Tony gushed.

“Would you like her name written on a celebration card?” 

“Yes, please. Her name is Pepper,” he said.

“Wait...Pepper Potts?” Bucky inquired.

Tony nodded.

“You know her?” 

“She was in here two weeks ago lookin’ for flowers for a funeral. Somebody named Jarvis.” he replied.

Tony's breathing hitched as he stared at Bucky, eyes beginning to water.

“Those were  _ your _  flowers?” 

Bucky swallowed and nodded. 

“Oh…thank you. Thank you so much,” Tony choked out.

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around Bucky's shoulders, grip tightening a little, despite having to lean over the counter.

“Those flowers were everything I was searching for to say goodbye to my friend. And no one would do it, until Pepper found you,” he wavered.

Bucky's hand slid up Tony's back.

“No one deserves to have that taken away from them.” 

Tony pulled back.

“You're like...I don't know, a superhero a something.” 

A nervous chuckle escaped Bucky’s throat.

“Maybe, in some way.” 

Tony's hand dropped down to Bucky's arm.

“A positive man. I like it.” 

“Thanks,” Bucky said.

Bucky put his attention back on his work, neatly tying a red bow around the flowers to hold them in place. He gently sat the card beside them, before turning the arrangement around to face Tony, who's eyes brightened with joy. 

“It's perfect!” he exclaimed.

Bucky's fingers lightly tapped against the counter.

“You’re sure?” he queried.

“Bucky. Trust me, it's everything, if not more,” Tony responded.

“I like to keep my customers happy.” 

Tony grinned.

“And a good job you do of that.” 

The brunette shifted his weight, then gave Tony a soft smile.

“I have a special on the new baby flower arrangements. So it'll only be fifty five dollars today, instead of seventy.” 

Tony shook is head.

“I'll give you sixty five, and I don't want to hear you argue about it. Your craft is valuable.” 

“Then I won't argue with you,” Bucky replied.

“Great.” 

Bucky watched as Tony slid some money across the counter to him, then picked up the flowers in his arms.

“Thank you, for everything,” Tony said, softly.

Bucky’s warm smile flashed across his face again.

“Anytime, Tony,” he drawled.

Tony gave him a faint smile in return.

“Goodbye Bucky,” he whispered, before turning away.

Bucky fiddled with a piece of paper in his hand, tossing up in his head whether to give it to Tony or not. There were so many things that could go wrong, yet he was willing to take the risk. Though words seemed to flow out of his mouth before he could even indulge himself in more internal conflict. 

“Wait.” 

Tony's hand hovered over the door handle, until he turned back to face Bucky. 

“What is it?” 

Bucky exhaled shakily.

“I uh...wanted to give you this. My number...” 

He handed to paper to Tony, whose eyes scanned the paper with interest, which only lead to Bucky sweating out of nervousness. Tony tucked the paper into his pocket, then glanced up at Bucky with a grin.

“Well...goodbye Bucky,  _ for now.”  _

Bucky chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, as he bite down on his lip.

“I'll be seein’ ya,” he said.

Tony grinned once more, before exiting the shop, leaving Bucky feeling elated in a way he'd never felt before. But the moment was short lived, as Sam came storming back into the shop with a look of disappointment on his face, his gaze boring into Bucky's. 

“We need to talk.” 

* * *

Tuesday, the one day of the week that Tony dreaded the most. It was the day where Obi left his office to visit other sections of the company, mostly to belittle the employees, Tony especially. Tony tried his best to take the full brunt of Obi’s tirade, given that he cared a lot for the friends he'd made in the company. One of them was Bruce Banner, who was skilled in his job, and a loyal friend. He was somebody who wouldn't shy away from a deep and meaningful talk, over coffee or even during work. Bruce also knew when Tony was overthinking, after carefully observing his mannerisms over the years.

“What's bothering you Tony?” 

Tony tilted his head up from the blueprints in front of him. 

“What?” he replied.

“I asked what's bothering you.” 

“Nothing. You know how it is, it’s Tuesday and Obi is going to be here soon,” Tony said.

“No it’s not. This is something else that’s on your mind,” Bruce retorted.

Tony’s gaze fell back to the blueprints.

“I had a weird weekend.”

Bruce’s brow rose.

“How so?” he asked.

“Pepper had her baby on Friday, so I went to buy her some flowers before I went to visit her in hospital on Saturday. And...I met this guy in the store I went to.”

Bruce grinned faintly.

“Was this a he reached for the same thing as you moment?”

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line.

“You read way too many romance books Banner,” he sighed.

“It’s a reasonable question.”

“Fine. No, it wasn’t like that because he was the owner of the store. He made this amazing flower arrangement for Pepper and added a gift for the baby. But then before I left, he stopped me and gave me his number. Now I’ve been thinking about asking him out on a date for the past few days,” Tony explained.

“And you haven’t?” Bruce questioned.

The brunette shook his head.

“No.”

“I think you should,” he chimed.

“I don’t know Bruce, things with Winter…”

Bruce clasped his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Stop waiting for something to happen when it’s highly likely that it won’t.”

“I know. He even said to me not to wait around for him,” Tony murmured.

“Then listen to him. Ask this guy out on a date. What’s his name?”

Tony smiled softly.

“Bucky,” he answered.

“Oh that Bucky. I’ve heard he makes the best flower arrangements in town,” Bruce hummed.

“He does. So if you ever...y’know, need to surprise you know who.”

With a shake of his head, Bruce walked over to the workbench opposite Tony.

“Stop it,” he chuckled.

“Come on. Give me some gossip here Bruce.”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

“I’m thinking of proposing to him this Friday.”

“Wow, that’s huge!” Tony exclaimed.

“Well I think it’s the right time. Just like how I think it’s the right time for you to see how things could go with Bucky.”

Tony nodded, as he rolled the blueprints up tight in his hands. 

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll send him a text tonight,” he said.

Suddenly, the door to the workshop opened, causing Tony to tense up. Yet it was short lived when it wasn’t Obi’s face that appeared, but his best friend James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes’, followed by a smiling Scott Lang. Tony visibly relaxed and approached Rhodey with his arms outstretched.

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Visiting my best friend at work,” Rhodey chided, as he wrapped Tony in a warm hug.

“You know today is a bad day. Obi-”

“I got it covered. He had to leave the office for an important business deal...that doesn’t exist,” he stated.

Tony burst into laughter, then pulled away to hold Rhodey at arm's length.

“You’re the best,” he breathed out.

“Oh I know.”

Scott cleared his throat, which put all attention on him, as his smile widened.

“Who wants to get out of here and get lunch?” 

“You had me at  _ get out of here, _ ” Tony responded.

“Hold on, we  _ need _ to finish this small mess that Obadiah made on these blueprints. Then we can go,” Bruce interjected.

Tony’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Are you joking?” he scoffed.

Bruce smirked mischievously.

“Of course. Let’s get the heck out of here!” he shouted, before guiding Rhodey and Scott over to the door.

For once in his life, Tony felt like things were changing for the better.

* * *

Perched up on a roof, Winter stared at the phone in his hand, flicking through several texts between himself and Tony. Or more accurately, between Bucky and Tony, so that they could get to know each other better. Winter knew a fair amount of things about Tony, but not everything. Maybe, as Bucky, he'd learn more about his friend along the way, even though it pained him to think of what consequences he might face.

**_Tony 1:15am_ **

_ I need to ask you something _

Winter sighed and thought about what to say.

**_Bucky 1:18am_ **

_ What is it? Are you okay?  _

He waited, yet grew concerned when time seemed to slip away the longer Tony didn't respond.

**_Tony 1:25am_ **

_ Do you want to go out on a date on Saturday morning? Nothing too much, maybe we could catch a morning movie, then go for coffee. If you want… _

Winter tried his best not to let his reply linger.

**_Bucky 1:27am_ **

_ I'd love to. Where and when?  _

The phone chimed immediately. 

**_Tony 1:28am_ **

_ Meet me outside the movie theater. 9am?  _

**_Bucky 1:30am_ **

_ Sounds perfect. I'll see you then, goodnight _

**_Tony 1:32am_ **

_ Goodnight Bucky _

Winter smiled slightly, before locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket.

“Havin’ fun doin’ that?” 

Sam squatted down beside Winter, donning his winged jetpack and protective gear.

“You need to stop sneakin’ up on me,” Winter hissed.

“Why? It’s funny watchin’ you get all jumpy.”

Winter exhaled deeply.

“How long were you standin’ behind me for?” he asked.

“Long enough to see you gettin’ yourself into deep shit,” Sam replied.

“Sam…”

“Didn’t we talk about this on Saturday? You could still make it work if you stopped pretending,” he lectured.

“Well I didn’t think Tony would meet m-Bucky... _ ever. _ But he did, so how do I explain that.  _ Oh by the way Tony, that guy you met in the florists, that’s me. _ ”

Sam shook his head.

“You could be honest with him.”

“I  _ am _ honest with him,” Winter argued. 

“Doesn’t sound very honest to me.”

Stepping out from the shadows, Steve Rogers appeared in his line of sight, with his Captain America uniform on and his shield tucked behind his back. 

"Sam, did you tell Steve as well?” he muttered.

“He’s your best friend he should’ve known this first.”

Winter groaned.

“Alright, I know I fucked up. But I don’t need to be lectured like a five year old.”

Steve sat down beside Bucky, then swung his arm around his shoulder.

“Listen Buck, you make your own choices. Sam and I have warned you though.”

“If it goes south then I’m gonna’ be sitting here with a big glass of  _ I told you so _ ,” Sam interjected.

A soft laugh escaped Winter’s mouth.

“Thanks Sam.”

“Anyway, enough talkin’ about that. Any crime going on that we need to help with?” he questioned.

Winter shook his head.

“So far nothin’. Seems like it might be quiet tonight.”

“Never say never, Buck,” Steve said.

“Stevie, ya should’ve been a wizard, bein’ all mystical and shit,” Winter joked.

“Very funny,” he scoffed.

Sam shushed both of them.

“Down there. Looks like we’ve got someone snoopin’ around lookin’ for an empty apartment.”

Winter smirked.

“Finally some action,” he drawled.

Steve stood up from where he was sitting.

“We need a plan.”

Sam hummed in thought, before looking at Winter, who shook his head in disagreement.

“Nah, no plan. Let’s get down there. Also last one down there owes me a late night coffee!”

“Oh c’mon man!” Sam yelled.

Winter ignored his friends protests as he leapt from the building to the street below, landing softly on his feet. While he started to walk in the direction of the criminal, his phone chimed again, prompting him to stop then steal a quick glance. It was a final text from Tony, and it was one that made his heart skip a beat. 

**Tony 2:05am**

_ I can’t wait to see you… _


	2. What A Wicked Thing To Do, To Make Me Dream Of You

Saturday arrived quicker than Bucky had expected. Time flew by until the morning of his and Tony’s date, where it seemed to slow down. They’d spent almost two hours watching a new science fiction movie, and Bucky ended up losing count of how many times their hands touched. Yet through all the moments of physical contact, Bucky plucked up the courage to take Tony’s hand after they left the theater. He wasn’t one to get nervous often, but being with Tony brought it out before the date began. Now he felt like he was floating on cloud nine, with Tony by his side.

As they entered a coffeeshop a few streets down from Bucky's flower shop, Tony gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. Bucky smiled tenderly and went up to the counter, while Tony sought out a booth for them to sit at. He glanced down at the menu that was sitting to the side of the cash register, patiently waiting for the barista to come out of the kitchen. His stomach growled only loud enough for him to hear it, given that popcorn at the movies wasn't exactly filling.

“Hi, how can I help you?”

Bucky tilted his head up and smiled.

“Hey, could I grab a couple of coffees and a share plate of fries,” he answered.

The barista grinned.

“Sure. Any milk or sugar in the coffee?”

“Just a little sugar in one and a splash of milk in the other,” Bucky said.

He glanced down at the name tag of the barista, then looked back up to smile at him.

“Thanks Peter.”

“Oh, uh...you're welcome!” Peter chimed.

“My name’s Bucky. I might be here as a regular customer soon, so it's only fair you know mine.”

Peter beamed at Bucky.

“That'll be great. I'll bring your order out as soon as possible,” he replied.

“Thanks kid.”

Bucky dropped some spare change into the tip jar, before making his way over to Tony. The brunette looked up at him with a smile, then scooted closer to the window so that Bucky could sit beside him.

“I could’ve paid you know.”

“No, you already paid for the movie this mornin’. It's only fair,” Bucky protested.

Tony chuckled.

“I won't win if I argue will I?”

Bucky smirked.

“No,” he said.

“Thought so,” Tony mumbled.

“Speaking of the movie, I really liked it. Thank you.”

Tony flashed a sweet smile at Bucky.

“I knew you were a sci-fi buff like me,” he hummed.

“That's what getting to know each other is about, right?”

Bucky gently nudged Tony's shoulder, then let it linger as he smiled contented.

“Of course it is. So now the big question is what was your favourite part?”

“Definitely the part where they were exploring that unknown planet. Everythin’ was beautiful,” Bucky answered.

“Now _that_ was amazing.”

“What about you?” he queried.

“Oh, any action scenes in a sci-fi are my favourites, I love them all.”

Bucky chuckled.

“Of course you do.”

“I had a really great time,” Tony intoned.

His hand slid over Bucky's to trace the outline of his tattoo near the brunette’s wrist. Bucky reciprocated by entwining their fingers together and rubbing his thumb on Tony's hand in small circles.

“So did I.”

Someone cleared their throat suddenly, causing Bucky to jump slightly as he tore his gaze away from Tony. Peter gave them an apologetic smile, before placing two mugs of coffee on the table and a large bowl of fries.

“Sorry for interrupting. Here you-” he paused abruptly, as his eyes darted between Tony and Bucky.

“Hey kid,” Tony greeted.

“Mr Stark. Hi,” Peter replied, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony grinned.

“After all these years and you still call me Mr Stark. Everything okay? How's May?” he asked.

“Sorry. Things are okay, I'm almost finished at high school. And May’s fine, same old really.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully.

“Good. Listen, I'm still working on getting you a job at Stark Industries. Been a little busy lately.”

“That's okay, I can keep working here, until then. I should get back, more customers to serve. Enjoy your food,” Peter said, as he hurried off.

Bucky noticed Tony's shoulders sag once Peter had left, like he'd been holding in a breath he didn't want to keep in.

“Are you okay?” he questioned.

“I hate lying to Peter.”

“I don't understand,” Bucky murmured.

“I'd babysit Pete when he was kid. And since he's been growing up he's always said that he wanted to work at Stark Industries like me. I promised him once he was grown up he'd be working there. But-” Tony stopped, then shook his head. “Obi…he's running the company into the ground and denying people like Peter a career that they want to be in,” he added.

Bucky rested his hand on Tony's back.

“You should be honest with Peter. It would hurt less than lying to his face,” he suggested.

“I don't want to break his heart. It's been his dream for years.”

Bucky's arm slid tightly around Tony's waist.

“You'll break it more if you keep getting his hopes up. Eventually it will happen, ‘cause you need to figure out a way to pull that rug out from underneath Obi, before _you_ and a lot of others lose everythin’.”

“I guess you’re right,” Tony sighed.

“Let’s not ruin our date with this, okay? You can decide what you wanna’ do later on.”

Tony responded with a brief nod of his head, before making eye contact with Bucky.

“Thanks, for being understanding, and caring,” he added.

“I was raised to be a good person,” Bucky said.

“I can tell.”

Bucky smiled sweetly as he picked up a fry, dipped it in the cheese sauce, then handed it to Tony.

“For you,” he hummed.

“That was really... _cheesy._ ”

Bucky’s face fell into a deadpan expression.

“Excuse me, waiter, can we get our bill, my date thinks he’s a comedic genius.”

Tony laughed loudly and plucked the fry from Bucky’s hand.

“What are you talking about, I’m a delight!” he protested.

“Uh huh, I’m sure you are pal.”

“So, tell me about yourself Bucky. I feel like you know more about me than I do you,” Tony chuckled.

He watched Bucky pick up some fries, then move his arm up to rest on the back of the booth’s seat.

“Well, I was born in Brooklyn and raised there until I decided to go off on my own adventure. I travelled for awhile, saw some amazing places. Then I came back here and started on the whole florist business. I’ve been doin’ that since then, wouldn’t change it, I’m pretty grateful for everythin’ that I got to do,” Bucky explained.

“Your parents?”

Bucky smiled sadly.

“Not here anymore,” he said.

“I’m sorry.”

The brunette shrugged languidly.

“They had good lives.”

Tony brushed a strand of Bucky’s hair away from his face.

“I’m sure they’re proud of you,” he soothed.

“Thanks,” Bucky choked out, quickly wiping his hand over his cheek.

“Honestly, I wish my dad was proud of me, even if it was only once,” Tony mumbled.

Bucky’s brow furrowed.

“Not once?” he uttered.

“Nothing that I really did was ever good enough for him. But Jarvis, my friend I talked about when we first met...he was _always_ proud of me. Even with the little things.”

“What about your mom?” Bucky asked.

“Oh yeah, she was always talking about me to her friends, for good reasons. Her and dad divorced when I was eleven, so I was going between staying with her, then dad. You can guess who I preferred spending more time with.”

Bucky nodded.

“Anyway she moved to France a year before dad died, came back for the funeral. Then I went to France with her, stayed for a few weeks. And then Obi walked in to take over SI, because I was too young. But here I am, in my forties, still calling him my _boss_. I mean, what kind of bullshit is that?” Tony rambled, with a shaky breath.

“Hey, it’s okay, deep breaths.”

“I can’t believe I’m letting this get to me again,” he groaned.

“Tony, look at me.”

Tony’s eyes stayed focused on his hands, until Bucky tilted the brunette’s chin up so their gazes met.

“If we’re gonna’ get to know each other, then things like this will come out eventually. I want you to know that even though we’ve known each other for such a short time, you can talk to me about _anything,_ ” Bucky assured him.

“You sound so much like a friend of mine, I think I mentioned that already.”

“Yeah, but I guess that’s a sign, that you can trust me,” he drawled.

 _Yet you can’t trust him with your deep secret_ his inner thoughts told him.

“Hm, I think this is the start of something special, Bucky.”

Bucky’s lips parted but not a sound came out. He thought he wouldn’t dig himself so deep into a hole, like he had in that moment. But again, he reminded himself that it was his decision, _his_ risk to face.

“I’ll drink to that...with coffee.”

“Ditto to that,” Tony laughed.

For the rest of the afternoon, the pair stayed huddled in the warm booth, sharing stories for hours, while enjoying each other’s company. Only when the sun began to set on the horizon did they go their separate ways, Tony to his apartment...and Bucky to his double life.

* * *

A few weeks passed before Bucky was able to meet with Tony again. Another undercover mission had come to his attention, sending him to the Australian outback for some time. He had to conjure up a story that he was attending a flower show in London, so not to rouse suspicions with Tony. Although during his trip, himself and Tony became _much_ closer. They'd text some nights, then call the next. And each night would finish with one of them proclaiming something sweet to the other. A sweet nothing which spoke volume, bringing emotions and feelings into the field.

He decided to drop by and surprise Tony on a Thursday evening, after he'd closed up the shop. Passersby stared at the bouquet of flowers tucked in his arm, with some even stopping to ask where he purchased them from. In a way it was good advertisement for his business, plus more customers to satisfy. But all he was looking forward to was Tony's reaction, given that he'd picked the most beautiful array of seasonal flowers to put together.

Bucky walked up the stairs to the apartment building, then stepped inside to the lobby, where a row of mailboxes sat on the wall. He scanned his eyes across the names until he found Tony’s, which read that he lived in apartment five. So after a much needed deep breathing exercise, Bucky quickly jogged up the five flights of stairs, keeping his pace steady so not to jostle the flowers too much.

His pace began to slow once he reached the top of the fifth floor, staring directly at a bright red door in front of him. A smile graced his face as he approached the door, hearing a distinct sound of feet on wooden floorboards potter around the apartment. Bucky stood at the door, knocked three times, then waited patiently for an answer. He looked away for a moment to smooth his free hand down his clothes, and run it through his hair that didn’t want to cooperate with him.

“Bucky?”

The brunette whipped his head around to see Tony standing in the doorway, dressed in a sweater, jeans and socks. He was nursing a glass of scotch in his hand, but the small dark circles under his eyes told Bucky he’d had a busy night, maybe a busy day too.

“Hey. This a bad time?” Bucky asked.

“No, no...I’m actually glad you’re here. C’mon in.”

Tony stepped to the side, allowing Bucky to wander into the lounge, kitchen and dining area. He looked around the room, with his mouth slightly agape, taking in the well-designed surroundings around him.

“This...place is beautiful,” he commented.

“It’s not too bad,” Tony said.

Bucky turned back to face Tony.

“Got any room for these?”

Tony’s attention went to the bouquet in Bucky’s arm.

“Those are for me?” he questioned, with raised brows.

“Of course, thought you might like them.”

The brunette sighed softly and took the flowers into his hand that wasn’t holding the scotch, before leaning forward to kiss Bucky’s cheek.

“Thank you, they’re pretty.”

“Are you okay? You look rough,” Bucky stated.

Tony let out a snort.

“I feel like it.”

Bucky took the flowers from Tony to place them onto the dining table.

“Talk to me,” he said.

“Come with me,” Tony replied, ushering Bucky towards the balcony.

Once outside, Bucky could see why Tony wanted to talk there, the view from the balcony was spectacular, almost therapeutic in a sense. Tony poured scotch into a glass for Bucky, then handed it to him, as he refilled his own. He meandered over to the railing on the balcony, before leaning on it and letting out another sigh.

“I talked to Peter today,” he muttered.

“Oh. How did that go?”

Tony swirled the ice around in the bottom of his glass.

“He was upset, as I expected. But then he said he was grateful that I was honest with him. It...felt like a weight got lifted off my shoulders. I’ve never experienced something like that before, not that I’m saying I always try to hide the truth about things. I...tend to bottle it up as a coping mechanism, or I find humour out of it. Dad always said if I let my emotions get the better of me then I was weak.”

Bucky shook his head.

“Having emotions isn’t a weakness. It makes you human, and it makes you... _you._ ”

Tony smiled faintly.

“I feel like I understand that now. After talking to Peter, and especially after heeding your advice. In a way, you helped.”

“No...that was all you,” Bucky countered.

He inched closer to Tony until their arms touched.

“The decisions you make are your own choices. All I did was offer advice, which you _chose_ to take onboard,” he explained.

Tony let out a brief chuckle, before dropping his gaze on Bucky.

“Bucky you amaze me y’know,” he hummed.

“How?”

“You always know the right things to say. I-” Tony paused, as he placed his hand on Bucky’s wrist.

“Tony…”

Bucky’s gaze was now on Tony, staring longingly into honey coloured eyes that from time to time would dart downward to the brunette’s lips.

“I just really appreciate what you’ve done, in such short time. It might seem like you haven’t done much...but you have. When I go back to work I’m setting things right. I’m done being a puppet to someone who has no care or a good moral compass for those around him. I’ll be setting things straight.”

“It probably doesn’t mean much, but I _am_ proud of you, Tony Stark. Regardless of how little our time’s been that we’ve spent together, I feel like I know you, as a caring, selfless and downright amazing guy. Nothing could ever change that about you,” Bucky uttered.

“Bucky I-you…”

Bucky smiled warmly whilst drawing closer to Tony.

“You don’t need to say anythin’.”

Tony closed the distance between them with a chaste kiss, his scotch a mere afterthought as it was left on a table. After a minute, he parted from the kiss, and his hand came to rest on Bucky’s waist, as his eyes remained shut.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

He heard the light clink of a glass on the table, before Bucky’s hands cupped his face, thumbs gently stroking his cheek bones. Tony went to open his eyes, but he was stopped by Bucky’s lips pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t.”

His lips parted to speak, only for his words to be silenced by the soft feeling of Bucky’s lips, coaxing him in for more. The kiss deepened, becoming passionate rather than tender, while Tony’s free hand found itself placed perfectly against the brunette’s chest. He let his tongue move tentatively, tasting the _bite_ of scotch that still lingered on Bucky’s, drawing out a low moan from him. Tony smiled into the kiss, pleased at the reaction, until Bucky reciprocated with a gentle tug of teeth on his bottom lip.

“Bastard,” Tony hissed.

Bucky chuckled and pulled away.

“I’ve been wantin’ to do that since our date,” he breathed out.

Tony’s hand slid up to Bucky’s shoulder.

“You should have.”

“Wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with it or not,” Bucky admitted.

“How thoughtful of you.”

Bucky grinned fondly, then brushed his nose against Tony’s.

“I’m serious. I had to be sure.”

“We probably got a little worked up with that. Don’t have to go too far, however you want, fast, slow, now-” Tony paused, as his hand lowered further and further down Bucky’s torso. “...later,” he added.

Bucky’s hand grabbed Tony’s to lace their fingers together loosely.

“Let’s take this slow...but…”

Tony’s breath ghosted over Bucky’s lips.

“But?”

“Maybe another kiss? Just to be certain,” he drawled.

Tony laughed low and huskily.

“Now you’re just teasing...”

* * *

“You must have a good reason for bringing me here.”

Winter wrapped his arm around Natasha’s waist, swiftly ushering her over to the ballroom floor.

“Nice to see you too Nat,” he greeted.

S.H.I.E.L.D called him in two months later for another mission, this time in Germany. It was a lavish party, where he was required to find evidence of a suspected spy, nothing he couldn't handle. The only problem was that it once again took him away from Tony, just as things were beginning to flourish. It was something he knew would've happened sooner rather than later.

“I didn't dress nice and holster a gun on my thigh to have no action happen.”

“ _And_ you do look amazing. But maybe I did bring you here for somethin’ other than the mission,” Winter confessed.

Natasha pursed her ruby red lips.

“Alright, lay it on me,” she said.

Winter held his hand out to Natasha, as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, while his other hand rested on the small of her back. Natasha smiled and clasped her hand around the brunette’s, the other by his shoulder. They started to sway swiftly in time with the music, then began to move around with the other dancers.

“So, I think you might've heard from Sam, or Steve, that I've been seeing someone.”

“Yes, Tony Stark. Don't ask how I know things about him, I have my sources,” Natasha replied.

“Right. Well...the thing is…”

Natasha frowned.

“I think I might be fallin’ in love with him.”

Natasha's brows furrowed further.

“Zima…”

“I know. I know I'm an idiot!” Winter hissed.

“I'm sure you've had enough of a lecture from Sam already. So, I'll try to understand.”

“Really?” he queried.

Winter spun Natasha outward, then brought her back in close.

“Zima, I'm your friend first, and your partner second. I know it doesn't seem that way, I can be guarded, but I do care about you, and your feelings,” she stated.

“You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that.”

“The only thing I'll say is...be careful, and I mean _really_ careful,” Natasha whispered.

“I feel like a hypocrite. On our first date he was torn about truth and lies. And I told him it's better to be honest than lie. But what am I doing?”

Natasha tilted her head to the side.

“Lying.”

Winter rolled his eyes.

“Yes thank you Nat,” he groused.

“I don't know how else I can help. You’re mostly on your own for this.”

The brunette waved his hand dismissively.

“Talkin’ to you helps enough.”

“Happy to help,” Natasha hummed.

As the song neared its conclusion, Winter pressed his head close to the side of Natasha's.

“I think I've found our guy.”

He knew she was smiling at that comment.

“Shall we go?” she suggested.

Winter simply replied with a knowing smirk as they set off towards their target, post haste.

* * *

Stark Industries was like nothing Bucky had ever seen before. He sauntered through the busy lobby, searching for someone who would point him in the right direction. Tony invited him as a guest to come and see how he worked, it was also another reason for him to get introduced to some of Tony's friends. Bucky did ask about Obi, but Tony did assure him during their phone call that he'd handle Obi. The last thing Bucky wanted to do was go toe to toe with him, because he knew he'd want to sock Obi in the jaw.

“Hi there, can I help you?”

Bucky turned around to see a familiar face glancing back at him.

“Pepper, hey,” he greeted, as he hugged her.

Pepper smiled kindly and tightened the hug.

“Bucky? Sorry, I didn't even recognise you with your back turned to me.”

“That's okay. I was tryin’ to find someone to help me out anyway,” Bucky said.

“What can I do for you?” Pepper asked.

“I'm actually here to see Tony,” he answered.

Pepper nodded.

“He did mention you'd come by. But he didn't say when. I'll need to give you a keycard and a badge, Happy is head of security and he takes it very seriously,” she informed.

Bucky nodded.

“That's fine, he's just doin’ his job.”

 

Pepper leant in close to Bucky.

“Between you and me, Happy would prefer to be working for Tony and not Obadiah.”

Bucky's mouth formed into a smirk.

“I've heard he's a pretty terrible CEO.”

Pepper’s eyes narrowed.

“It's worse than you think. It took me a long time to tell him I would be on maternity leave. And here I am, back at work even after having my baby a few months ago.”

“I'm sorry Pepper,” Bucky soothed.

Pepper took Bucky's hand and squeezed it gently.

“Not your fault. All I can hope for is things getting better.”

“I'm sure it will. Keep your head up Pep, you're doin’ a great job, here, and as a mom,” he encouraged.

“Okay, stop you'll make me cry,” Pepper chuckled. “You can take the elevator, Tony's workshop is on the twenty-third floor, last room on the left,” she added.

Bucky gave Pepper a quick peck on the cheek, before making his way over to the elevator.

“Thanks again, I'll come see you again before I leave!”

Once in the elevator, Bucky exhaled deeply, then leant against the metal railing. The elevator moved swiftly, without so much as a bump or a whine, and clear glass windows at the back for Bucky to look out of. He saw more of Manhattan from the elevator than he had in his entire life of living there. It was a sight he wished he could see often, not even the rooftops that he perched on did it justice. Part of him wondered what it would look like at night, maybe he'd suggest to Tony that they do that one time.

Twenty-three flashed above the buttons as the elevator came to a halt, doors opening at a slow pace. Bucky stepped out, then wandered casually down to the last room which Pepper had told him about, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He could hear raised voices coming from the room, one of them definitely being Tony, but the other he wasn't so sure about. With quiet steps, he snuck up to the door, which was slightly ajar and peered in through the gap. He caught a glimpse of Tony, then other other man, much older than Tony, who Bucky could only guess was Obi.

“Tony, be reasonable here!”

“Reasonable? You had _no_ right to talk to Scott like that! None! You belittled him in front of everyone! He’s a good worker!” Tony argued.

“He came into work, late, _again!_ ”

“Scott has kids! Are you that self-absorbed you don’t even realise that your employees have lives outside of work?” he yelled.

“That’s not an excuse!” Obi countered.

“Yes it is! Cassie goes between staying with her mom and staying with Scott, there’s also his and Hope’s son, Jamie. He had a birthday party, so Scott was spending time with him, he overslept this morning. Big deal!”

Obi shook his head.

“I except _reliable_ workers, Tony,” he hissed.

“No! You are having them work to the bone, it’s too much! Bruce is stressed, Pepper is tired and just wants to spend time with Eva. And me, I-”

Obi scoffed.

“You what? You don’t have _anything_ in your life anymore. Howard’s dead, your mother left you here, now Jarvis is gone too. What could you possibly have left? You don’t know how to run this company.”

“ _You’re_ running this company into the ground!” Tony exclaimed.

“I’m continuing your father’s legacy!”

Tony slammed his fist down on the table.

“This is _my_ fucking legacy! I am not my father! I’m a Stark, this should be in my hands not yours!” he screamed.

“You’re pathetic,” Obi laughed, venomously.

“Get out.”

“You can’t throw me out!” he protested.

“Like hell I can. I’m done having you walk over me like a doormat. Not only are you hurting the company, you’re doing the same to my friends, who I care about deeply. I used to feel like I couldn’t stand up to you, like I was weak. But someone told me otherwise. I’m putting my goddamn foot down. I’ll be taking over the company as the new CEO from now on. _This,_ is mine. My office, and you’re intruding. Get the hell out before I call security. I’m sure Happy would be glad to escort you out...Mr Stane.”

Obi sneered at Tony.

“You arrogant little prick.”

Tony smirked and pressed a button on the phone that was sitting on a desk.

“Miss Potts?” he spoke.

_“Yes Mr Stark?”_

“I need you to take the trash out, he’ll be down shortly,” Tony said.

_“Of course Mr Stark.”_

Bucky covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“This isn’t over.”

Tony turned his back to Obi, then glanced over his shoulder.

“Oh it is. And for the record...I do have something left in my life, besides my friends. His name is Bucky, and he gave me hope…”

Bucky moved away from the door as Obi stormed out of the room, without so much as a look his way, relieving the tension from Bucky’s shoulders. He allowed the doors to close, before deciding to go inside, his hand pressed firmly on the door.

“Tony?”

Suddenly, a keyboard flew at Bucky, luckily missing him by a fraction of a second due to him ducking out of its path. Tony stared wide eyed at Bucky and leant back against the desk, with his head in his hand.

“Shit, Bucky. I’m so sorry I didn’t see you.”

Bucky closed the door quietly behind him.

“You missed.”

Tony’s hand moved down to his mouth, but Bucky could see the grin that appeared for a moment.

“I should’ve known you’d make a lighthearted comment.”

“Couldn’t resist. You okay?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah...I can’t believe I just did that,” Tony sighed.

“Hey, you did good. He deserved to hear that,” he said.

Tony smiled ruefully.

“It feels like that same sensation when I was honest with Peter, the weight on my shoulders is gone. I think I can turn this company around, make the workplace comfortable for everyone that works here,” he replied.

Bucky walked over to him and placed his hands on either side of Tony.

“And be an amazin’ CEO while you’re at it.”

Tony’s arms snaked around the back of Bucky’s neck.

“You’ve been part of it.”

He watched Bucky shrug in response.

“Not really, it was all you.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Take a damn compliment, for once Barnes.”

Bucky pressed a tender kiss to Tony’s lips.

“I’m afraid of sayin’ somethin’ you might not be ready for,” he whispered.

“Tell me, honey. You can tell me anything,” Tony purred.

“I love you, Tony…” Bucky confessed.

Tony averted his gaze briefly, then stared back up at Bucky with a loving look in his eyes.

“I love you too,” he sighed, contently.

The pair met for another kiss, as Tony’s fingers curled into Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. Bucky ran his hand down Tony’s back and stopped just above his lower back, his other hand settling on Tony’s thigh.

“Easy there.”

Tony pulled away with a sly smirk.

“I’m at work.”

Bucky clucked his tongue.

“Guess I gotta’ remedy that then.”

“Dinner? My place,” Tony offered.

A low hum sounded deep in Bucky’s throat.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Tony beamed and teased Bucky with bite of his lip.

“I’m full of surprises…” he drawled.

“I bet you are,” Bucky murmured.

Bucky followed Tony’s gaze, as he bumped a stack of paperwork off of the desk, before glancing at Bucky, suggestively.

“Oops…”


	3. I Never Dreamed That I'd Lose Somebody Like You

Tony walked down the familiar path of the park where he and Winter used to meet. It’d been weeks since he’d seen him last, or more, he hadn’t counted how long. After everything with Bucky began to blossom day by day, Tony knew he had a hard decision to make. He was in love with Bucky, but some small tether of  _ what could have been _ with Winter, bothered him greatly. Winter was his friend first and foremost, yet he believed some time apart may be the only solution, only until he got settled into the new relationship with Bucky. Which just happened to be happening at an incredibly fast pace.

He turned around a corner on the path, then proceeded to walk down to the lake. His steps were slow, given that so much was racing through his mind, and that he wanted to think of what to say before he saw Winter. The water lapped against the stone wall, drawing Tony’s attention away from his thoughts as he stared up at the moon. It distracted him long enough for him to reach the clearing, where Winter was waiting for him already. 

“Hi,” Winter greeted.

Tony smiled weakly.

“Hey.”

For a change, Winter was dressed casually, the hood of his sweater covering his face, as well as a cap and sunglasses. 

“What’re you doing wearing sunglasses at night?”

Winter shrugged.

“You know how it is,” he replied.

Tony nodded as he leant against the bench. 

“Been awhile since we were last here.”

“Yeah, about that…” Tony mumbled.

Winter stepped forward to hug Tony, who barely moved a muscle.

“What’s wrong?” 

Tony exhaled shakily.

“I have to tell you something,” he said.

“I’m listening,” Winter uttered.

Tony’s eyes fell closed for a minute, before he looked at Winter.

“I met someone. His name’s Bucky, and things are going  _ really _ great. Actually, more than great...I’ve fallen in love with him, so damn quickly, there’s such a deep connection with us we just clicked so easily. But then I thought back to a few months ago with us, I know nothing could ever happen, and I get that. Now it keeps invading my thoughts when I should be focusing on this new relationship, it’s not helping. So...I think we should stop meeting like this for awhile, until I can clear you out of my thoughts. I’m not doing this to myself, I want it to work with Bucky, I really do.”

Silence followed Tony’s confession.

“Please say something…”

Winter’s hand came up to sit on Tony’s shoulder.

“We could still meet, it doesn’t have to be a problem,” he assured him.

“But it  _ is _ . We wished things could be different and that we could be together. Let’s face it Winter, you’ll never reveal who you are. I can’t deal with that,” Tony explained.

“Tony…”

Tony stared down at the ground, shaking his head.

“I can’t,” he wavered.

Winter tilted Tony’s head up with his hand, his face only mere inches away from the brunette’s.

“It doesn’t have to be this way.”

Tony’s breathing became laboured at Winter’s touch, a strange sensation he’d in a similar situation. Winter was leaning in closer, angling his head and getting dangerously close to Tony’s lips. 

“No!” 

With a hefty shove, Tony pushed Winter away from him, his trembling hands still clutching his friend’s jacket.

“Don’t make this any harder than it is already.”

“Tony wait,” Winter pleaded.

Tony shook his head again.

“Please don’t,” he begged.

Winter sighed deeply and pulled his sunglasses away from his face. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered.

Without any hesitation, Winter pushed his hood down, then reached up for the cap to pull it off his head. It fell to the bench with a soft thud, as did the sunglasses, before he moved his head up to reveal his face. Tony looked back at him with confusion etched across his face, brows knitted together and eyes narrowed. 

“ _ Bucky? _ ” Tony gasped.

Bucky’s smile trembled slightly.

“It’s me.”

Tony’s hands loosened on Bucky’s jacket.

“No,” he breathed out.

Bucky pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to reveal his tattooed arm, before changing it back to his metal one with the device he had. 

“I changed parts of myself so I wouldn’t stand out to people who recognise me by my metal arm.”

Tony took a step back.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

“I’m sorry Tony,” Bucky said. “I didn’t mean for it to end up like this,” he added.

“Y-you lying bastard! How could you do this to me!”

Bucky moved toward Tony.

“Listen…”

Tony slapped Bucky’s hand away.

“Don’t fucking touch me. You had me thinking you were never going to show me who you really were. But you were there the whole time, right in front of me! I didn’t sleep last night because I tossed and turned, wondering what I would say to you!” he screamed.

“Tony I-”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Tony shouted.

Tears slid down Tony’s cheeks in waves, as he raked his hands through his hair and turned away from Bucky. He choked back a sob, then dropped down to the bench with his head in his hands. After wiping away stray tears of his own, Bucky swallowed thickly, feeling the guilt wash over him with an unbearing weight. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he spoke up.

Tony sobbed quietly on the bench, shoulders shaking violently.

“Tony I swear to you, I wanted to tell you, but you’d met the other side of me and it was too late,” Bucky mumbled.

“You could’ve told me...I would have understood. But you decided to lie instead. Did my feelings matter at all?”

Bucky sat down beside Tony.

“Of course they did.”

Tony lifted his head to glare at the brunette.

“Then why weren’t you honest with me! You goddamn hypocrite, you told me being honest was important! Yet here you were, lying to my face, again and again! I told you I loved you!” 

Bucky hung his head.

“I do love you…”

“If you did you wouldn’t have played me for an idiot,” Tony snapped.

“It’s not as easy as you think!” Bucky exclaimed.

“It is! I would’ve kept your identity a secret! For god’s sake Bucky I wasn’t asking you to tell the whole world!” he argued.

Bucky wiped his watery eyes again.

“I didn’t think you’d love me the same way,” he answered.

With a frustrated sigh, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

“See that’s where you’re wrong. I would have loved you.  _ You _ and  _ Winter _ are one. How could you think that?”

The silence between them was deafening, someone could have easily cut the tension with a blunt knife if they wanted to. Bucky clenched his hands together, as the acceptance hit him square in the chest. It was the feeling and general knowledge that he’d screwed this up, exactly as Sam had suggested. There was no going back and he didn’t know what to do.

“Tell me how to fix this.” 

Tony stole a glance at Bucky, anger still fresh across his features.

“Go.” 

His words severed the ties that held Tony so close to his heart.

“Tony please, let’s work this out.”

“I said go! Haven’t you broken my heart enough!” Tony spat.

Bucky’s lips parted to speak, but trembled instead, as he brushed his hand against Tony’s shoulder.

“Goodbye Tony…”

When Bucky’s footsteps started to recede down the boardwalk by the lake, Tony exhaled the breath he’d been holding in, choking a little for much needed air. Bucky was long gone now, like he’d vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of himself behind. Tony slowly turned around to face the empty space beside him, only to notice two dog tags on a chain inside Bucky’s cap. He picked them up in his hand, then flipped them around to read the engraving on the back. One of them had Bucky’s name and his ID number from the army, yet it was the other that caught Tony’s attention. His name was engraved on it, with a message underneath. 

**_“For when you miss me when I’m away. Yours, Bucky.”_ **

He closed his hand over the tags and pressed them to his mouth, eyes screwed shut as a single tear escaped. 

“God dammit Bucky…” 

Tony sniffled loudly, scrubbed his hand over his face, then leant back on the bench. He watched the sun rise over the lake, forgetting that he'd decided on meeting Bucky at such an early hour. For once, being on his own brought a sense of relief his way, given the tense situation that unfolded. 

But his heart wouldn't stop aching for Bucky... _ that _ was the worst part. 

* * *

“Sorry, but the answer is still no.”

Bruce glared at Bucky from across the room, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. After hearing the news from Tony about what happened with Bucky, he wasn't going to play nice. Yet Bucky had the gall to show up at Stark Industries, unannounced, wanting to speak with Tony. 

“Bruce please. I need to explain,” Bucky responded. 

“No. You had a lot of time to explain, but you continued to string Tony along.” 

“I didn't,” he protested.

“Stop lying to me!” Bruce shouted.

“Bruce,” Scott interjected, as he lay a hand on Bruce's shoulder. “Take it easy,” he said.

Bruce sighed heavily.

“Thank you Scott,” he muttered. 

Scott nodded, before looking at Bucky.

“And  _ you _ . When Bruce says no, he means it. You don't get to screw around with my friends.” 

Bucky scowled and Scott snorted.

“Woah man, I know you're full of some super soldier juice. But the tough guy look doesn't work on us.” 

Bruce shook his head.

“Scott, don't mess around.” 

“Fine, but I'm warning you, Blue Steel, get out of here before you make things worse,” Scott sniped.

As Scott left the workshop, Bucky laughed faintly.

“Him and Sam would get along well,” he whispered. 

“I’m sure your friend Sam wouldn’t keep secrets from Scott if they were friends.”

“Ouch, that’s harsh Bruce,” Bucky chided.

Bruce shrugged.

“Are you leaving? Because I’d really like to get back to my work so I can leave on time to meet my fiance for dinner,” he said.

Bucky sighed.

“I’m still not getting in am I?” 

Suddenly, the door joining the workshop swung open gently, drawing Bucky’s attention to it. He thought it might have been Tony, but it wasn’t, although, he knew who it was and could feel the colour drain from his face.

“Why is he here?” Rhodey questioned.

“He just showed up here and I already told him he can’t see Tony,” Bruce answered.

Bucky frowned at Rhodey.

“I’m  _ right _ here.”

“I’m aware that you’re right there. But you’re not welcome here either,” he rebuked.

“Rhodey, there’s so much I have to explain to him,” Bucky pleaded.

Rhodey clasped his hand firmly on Bucky’s shoulder, leading him away from Bruce when he noticed how agitated he was becoming with Tony’s presence. He stopped short of the door, then dropped his hand to his side.

“Listen, Bucky. I think you’ve caused enough trouble just by bein’ here. Tony’s busy working in his new job as CEO, he doesn’t need any bullshit right now. You can’t walk in here expecting him to listen to what you have to say.”

Bucky averted his gaze from Rhodey, in favour of looking at the floor.

“You  _ really _ hurt him Bucky. And you lied to him too, he told me every little detail that led up to you revealing who you were to him. You should’ve trusted him. If there’s one person that can listen to any secret you have, it’s Tony. But you broke that, you screwed it up. Now you have to accept the consequences.”

Bucky’s jaw clenched tight.

“Is he ever gonna’ forgive me?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I can’t speak for him. So I need you to leave, don’t make me have to call security to escort you out, it doesn’t have to end that way. He needs space,” Rhodey uttered.

He watched Bucky’s shoulders slump, before he nodded in agreement and reached for the door.

“Just...one more thing.”

“Yes?” he said.

Bucky glanced over his shoulder.

“Can you tell Tony I stopped by?”

Rhodey exhaled slowly.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thanks,” Bucky murmured.

He closed the door behind him, breathing shakily as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. The ride down was quiet, even has Bucky shed some tears, he remained silent with his eyes focused on the ground again. In the lobby he caught a glimpse of Steve, who took one look at him, before opening his arms to embrace his friend warmly.

“It’s okay Buck.”

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged Steve tighter.

“I miss him Steve,” he sighed.

“It’s gonna’ take time. I know you’re hurtin’ pal, but you can’t force him to see you. C’mon, we’ve got a mission to get ready for,” Steve replied.

“Yeah...let’s go.”

Himself and Steve left quickly from Stark Industries to their motorcycles, where Bucky took one last look at Tony’s office, knowing he most likely didn’t give a damn that he’d been there. 

However, unbeknownst to Bucky....Tony was watching him in return.

* * *

_ Five months… _

It’d been five months since Tony first step foot in Bucky’s flower shop, and five months since their relationship has started, even if they were only acquaintances to begin with. In truth, their whirlwind romance started there and ended in the place where they would meet every night. Only...Tony didn't think it was the man he fell in love with that was appearing every night, pretending that he had no other life. 

As much as it pained him to still think about the secrets and lies that Bucky kept from him, he wouldn't deny that he missed him. He spent several weeks after their breakup working through the emotional hurt that didn't seem to stray. Nobody had made him feel so loved as Bucky did, not by a long shot. His heart yearned for Bucky's touch, the way his hands would cup his face and he'd kiss him like tomorrow wasn't coming. It was the little things that Tony missed, more than he imagined. 

Which was why he found himself at the flower shop again, hoping to speak to Bucky. He gave himself plenty of time to think things over, to give Bucky a chance to speak after his state of mind was calm once more. Bucky was the greatest thing that'd ever happened to him, it was something that Tony never wanted to lose. There was room in his heart to give Bucky a second chance, to work through it and see where their relationship could go. 

“C’mon Tony you can do this.” 

After taking a long, deep breath, Tony pushed the door open to the flower shop, then stepped inside. The shop had remained as beautiful as the first time he’d seen it, only with new arrangements scattered around, and music playing quietly to give it some ambience. Tony looked to his left to see a display of the new baby arrangements, one of them looking almost identical to the one he got for Pepper and Eva. He smiled softly at the memory, recalling how focused yet beautiful Bucky looked while doing his craft. 

“Tony?” 

 

The brunette lifted his head, locking eyes with Sam, who was carrying through a basket of roses in one arm, and orchids in the other. 

“Hey Sam, the shop is open right?” 

Sam nodded.

“What brings you here man?” 

Tony moved away from the display, before approaching the counter, as Sam placed the items on his arms down onto the counter opposite him. 

“I uh...wanted to see Bucky,” he answered.

“Oh,” Sam said. “Well, Bucky ain't here, he hasn't been back for awhile,” he added.

“What do you mean?” Tony inquired. 

Sam leant against the counter and tapped his fingers on the edge of it.

“He went away, to clear his head. So he left me in charge until he gets back, he's been gone almost a month. Said he wanted to be alone to work through all the things he'd done. Most of it was about you and him. He updates me weekly, but...it's nothing more than a hello, asking how I am and telling me about what he's doing.” 

Tony sighed.

“Do you know  _ where _ he went?” 

Sam’s eyes left Tony's watchful ones for a moment.

“I do, but I'm not sure if I should tell you.” 

Tony moved into Sam’s line of sight to grab his attention again.

“Please Sam. I know that Bucky came to Stark Industries some weeks ago wanting to talk to me. And I wasn't ready, but I am now. I want to fix this before it's too late.” 

“You really love him don't you?” Sam asked, with a small smile.

 

“I do. So much it hurts being away from him knowing that we left off on a bad note,” Tony replied.

 

Sam chuckled drily. 

“Bad note? You practically broke up,” he pointed out.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Okay, maybe I didn't phrase that right. But I do want to see him,” he muttered.

Sam nodded.

“I know what he did was a stupid decision. I told him that, but I could see he cared about you a lot. He never takes time off to be on his own, so it must've torn him apart that much. And I respect your decision to try and reconcile with him. Just make sure his dumb ass never lies to you again.” 

Tony laughed.

“I'll make sure to tell him that.” 

Sam’s smile widens, before it changes into a wary one. 

“I should probably tell you that it’s not going to be easy to get to him.”

That was the last thing Tony needed to hear. 

“Why?”

“He went to stay on an island, one only he knows how to get to. It’s quiet there, so there’s no one else there but himself and his thoughts,” Sam explained.

“So what am I supposed to do?” Tony asked.

Sam reached over to clap his hand on Tony’s shoulder, with a knowing smirk on his face.

“I know a guy.”

* * *

Magic was the last thing Tony expected to be using as a means to find Bucky. But if it meant being with Bucky again, then he would gladly do everything to get there. An orange glow swirled around him, before it opened up to reveal a beach and a cabin.

“I believe this is the place.”

Tony looked over at Stephen Strange, the man that Sam had directed him to, once neurosurgeon, turned sorcerer. 

“You’re sure?”

Stephen nodded.

“Sam was very thorough in detailing what I was looking for.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief and went to thank Stephen, but ended up hunching over to throw up on a rock. Stephen simply stood there, amused, before patting Tony gently on the back.

“It’ll pass, portal travel isn’t for everyone,” he stated.

“Thanks for your sympathy,” Tony groaned.

Stephen let out a chuckle.

“I trust you can manage it from here?” Stephen asked.

Tony responded with a small smile, as he stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips.

“Yeah I’ve got it. Thank you for helping me out,” he said.

The cloak around Stephen’s shoulders moved to encircle itself around Tony, whose eyes went wide for a second.

“Uh…”

Stephen shrugged.

“It seems that they like you.”

A shy laugh escaped Tony’s mouth.

“Well I like them too.”

The cloak squeezed him tighter.

“Come on Levi, we have a sanctum to protect. And Wong needs a sandwich from the deli.”

“I can’t believe you named your cloak,” Tony commented.

Stephen turned around to open another portal back to the sanctum in Manhattan, then stared back over his shoulder at Tony.

“Says the man who names his robots.”

“You got me there,” he laughed.

“By the way, don’t be a stranger, Levi will miss you too much.”

Tony flashed him a grin.

“I’ll remember that.”

“And if you ever need any more help. You know where I’ll be,” Stephen said, as he stepped into the portal.

Once Stephen had left, Tony looked toward the beach, where the waves were calmly rolling in and the sun was beginning to set. He followed the rocky path down onto the sand, toes sinking into it after he discarded his shoes. The walk to the cabin seemed long and agonising, as Tony thought over what he would say to Bucky, if he was actually there. Tony took the stairs up to the porch, casting his eyes over books sprawled on a table and a comfortable looking couch. He turned to the door, then knocked, but was met with no response.

“Bucky?"

Tony pushed on the door, which swung open to reveal the inside of the cabin. He walked inside to snoop around in the first room, that was a lounge and kitchen joined together. The lounge was much the same as the outside, books and trinkets laid out on a coffee table, as well as a couple of empty beer bottles. Tony made his way through to the bedroom, the bedsheets left in a messy bundle, indicating that Bucky was staying there. Yet nothing else really jumped out at Tony, until something beside the bed caught Tony’s eye. Beside the bed was a picture of himself and Bucky, one they’d taken on one of the many dates they’d been on, a time when they were happy. 

A sudden thud on wooden floorboards, yanked Tony’s attention away as he spun around, letting out a sharp gasp. Bucky stood in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise and his lips slightly parted. On the floor, Tony could see a duffel bag, the source of the thud that had scared him quickly out of his thoughts. Bucky was dressed casually, in clothes for the beach and his hair was tied back loosely, save for a strand hanging down on the left side of his face. He seemed just as shocked at Tony’s visit, as Tony did of Bucky’s sudden appearance. So much so he couldn’t even move, like his feet were frozen to the floor.

“Tony?”

Tony smiled at him.

“Hey Bucky.”

Bucky’s eyes darted all over Tony, before stopping at his face.

“What are you doin’ here? And how?” 

“Sam told me where you were. And I got some help, from Stephen Strange, came here in a portal. It wasn’t fun, I threw up,” Tony answered.

Bucky held back a laugh.

“You. And  _ magic. _ Tony, I’m surprised,” he stated.

Tony held his hands up.

“Please, I feel queasy again, I don’t want to remember,” he mumbled.

“Okay. Do you um...want a beer?” Bucky queried.

“Yes, please.”

Bucky’s smile was warm while gazing at Tony.

“C’mon, we’ll sit outside.”

Tony followed close behind Bucky, thinking intently of what to say, but fearing he’d say the wrong thing. 

“I missed you.”

Bucky froze at the fridge, then opened it to grab two beers from one of the shelves.

“Me too.”

“Sorry, that...wasn’t what I was planning on saying, it just came out,” Tony murmured.

“It’s okay, but you beat me to it, I’m disappointed,” Bucky chided.

Tony scoffed.

“Let’s talk,” he suggested.

Bucky nodded and ushered him outside to the couch, that sunk down when Tony sat on it, relishing in the comfort of it. Silence hung in the air as they both took a swig from their beers, side glancing at one another now and again. However, Tony didn’t let it hang around for too long, knowing they wouldn’t get anywhere by not speaking.

“Even though I missed you, I was still very angry with you. Our whole friendship was built up on trust, but you couldn’t trust me enough to know the  _ real  _ you. I would’ve gone to the ends of the earth to make sure your identity still stayed safe. You have to trust me for this to work Bucky, I trusted you since we first met, but it might take awhile to build that trust again after we...y’know.”

“I know,” he drawled.

“But through all of that, I’m ready to forgive you now. I do love you Bucky, more than you probably know. We can either start over or pick up where we left off, I’m okay with either. Just know that you can tell me anything, and I’ll listen to you.”

Bucky’s fingers lazily stroked the side of Tony’s wrist, his gaze fixed on him to show that he was listening. 

“I’m so sorry for betraying your trust Tony. I didn’t know what to do, and I felt like it was too late to tell you. But I know I should’ve been honest with you sooner rather than later. What I did...it wasn’t fair. The only thing I didn’t lie about was how in love with you I was. I guess I was scared that you wouldn’t love me as both the Winter Soldier and Bucky. Even then, the Winter Soldier is just like a stage name, it barely means anything. You wanted the real me, and this is me. I don’t want to lose you again Tony. I can’t imagine another day without you.”

Tony turned his hand, palm up so that he could entwine his fingers with Bucky’s.

“I love you.”

Bucky rested his forehead against Tony’s.

“I love you too.”

“Also Sam wanted you to know that your dumb ass isn’t allowed to lie to me again,” Tony said.

Bucky laughed loudly and cupped Tony’s jaw with his free hand.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he hummed.

Tony brushed his fingers on Bucky’s metal hand, letting it slide down to his wrist, then his arm.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to stay, until you want to go home,” he whispered.

“I’d like that,” Bucky replied.

He tilted Tony’s head up a little.

“And I’d really like to kiss you right now.” 

Tony’s tongue grazed over his bottom lip as he gave Bucky a brief chaste kiss to tease him. 

“Well...honey, how can I say no to that?” 


End file.
